The Blood Pact
by Jemal Smythe
Summary: A Partially done Chapter 4 is here. It is violent, so be warned. I thought you'd want a taste of what's to come!
1. The First Meeting

Eight of them sat there, each with retainers standing beside their chairs, around a giant table. They sat around the curved end of the blood droplet shaped table; their positions dictated by the age of their Chapters-the older the chapter, the further up the sides of the table they sat.

The table itself was magnificent. Easily in excess of twenty metres long down the centre, from the droplets tip, to the arc opposite. It was golden and polished around the edges, with the middle taken up by a huge blood red crystal, similar to the markings present on most of the Chapter symbols. Each place was furnished with only a gold wine goblet, encrusted with small blood rubies around the rim and the base, and a grand dark wooden chair, again gold featured in patterns along it.

The only thing which dwarfed the table was the room it was situated in. Seemingly carved out of stone, the hall was grand, featuring all of the Space Marine gothic architecture found on all Fortress Monasteries, chapels and on the Adeptus Astartes spacecraft, along with the dark, shadowy enclaves, which the light of the torches, or the candles hanging above the table could not reach. The only thing that stood out where the statue like Blood Angel Marines positioned around the cavernous walls, all stood perfectly still, bolt gun clutched two handed and in contact with their breastplates. Indeed they would have passed off as statues had it not been for the changing of the guards that occurred whilst the guests-all Chapter Masters from various Chapters-where waiting for their host.

Their wait ended shortly as the two grand doors at the end of the room, closest to the tip of the table, swung open and out of the light came three figures-all seven feet tall, with two of them seemingly flanking the middle one.

"PRESENT ARMS!" echoed a voice as they walked in. The source of the order couldn't be pin-pointed with the echoes, but it was obeyed and all of the guards immediately changed posture to one of backs straight, feet together and each shouldering their boltguns.

The doors closed as the figures came closer, allowing the other Masters to see their host, some for the first time, as they stood from their seats.

The figure in the middle was stern looking, with long, straight black hair flowing down the front of his long red robe, which bore no other detail than his Chapter's emblem-the Winged Blood Droplet. All knew who he was, even though his age didn't show, but then again, their common gene-seeds meant none of the Chapters that the collected leaders came from ever had soldiers who looked their age.

He was Dante, commander of the Blood Angels Chapter for the last 1,100 years.

He rose a hand "Please, be seated my brothers"

They all sat, except for Dante and his escort. To one side of him stood a regular looking Blood Angel, whose scarred face had shown he had seen his fair share of combat. His armour seemed the normal blood red colour of the Blood Angels Chapter; with a gold coloured helmet depicting his was a member of the Chapter's First Company, yet there were subtle differences-his backpack has a cape attached and his insignia on his right shoulder pad didn't depict the skull motif of the First Company, it showed a piece of, what seemed to be cloth, with a blood drop on it.

To the other side of Dante stood a man. A man infamous to all present. His armour was black, with read highlighted- clear marking of the Death Company- but from his waist down flowed a crimson robe, reaching to the floor. His shoulder pads were a sculptured skull on one side and the Chapter emblem crafted onto the other. His face seemed different-slimmer and more defined than a normal Space Marine would look after they'd undergone Insanguination-the process to turn a basic human into a super-human Blood Angel. He possessed sharper, more predominant fangs and had dark, almost soulless eyes. He had wires connected between his temples and the huge collar which surrounded his head with his shoulder length, curly blonde hair was pushed back behind these wires.

He was Chief Librarian Mephiston, Lord of Death.

Dante turned towards the Blood Angel veteran simply saying "Cleutin"

To which the veteran simply nodded and bellowed "GUARDS! AT EASE!" which allowed the room's guards to return to their original position.

"Fellow Masters" Commander Dante began "You must be wondering why I requested your audiences here today. Some of you may have an idea of what it may involve, but others may not. I know for all of you it is the first time you have been on Baal, or even in another Chapter's headquarters, but there is a reason. For when I look around this table, I see brother Space Marines to whom the words Sanguinius and Black Rage mean something to"

At the sound of the Primarch's name, they all made some sort of gesture, paying respects to the Winged Angel.

"This is because we all can trace our Chapter's roots to the Great Crusade and the Blood Angels Legion. You all know this and accept it or else you would not be present. For some of you, when my invitation arrived, I imagine it was a shock, for others it may have been common knowledge, but you all accept this lineage and what comes with it. My brothers from the Blood Ravens and the Angels of Fire, I would not have known about your ancestry had it not been for the research I have been undertaking over the past two hundred years, but my research has been was not just about history, it was about the flaw that runs through our blood"

"I talk about the Black Rage and all that follows. Indeed, it is not to be feared as it makes us stronger, not weaker, but in my life as Chapter Master alone, I have seen many brothers, comrades and friends be consumed by the Rage and become less than human. They have become so monstrous and frenzied I have had to have them locked away in the Tower of Armaro for their safety. I have often thought a bullet would have a more just end, but there may still be hope."

His face showed sorrow and pain as he spoke. But then it morphed into a look of uncompromising determination.

"That is why we are here!" He announced, his voice echoing throughout the room "It is time to end the misery of our brothers and restore our Chapters to the glory we had when our father commanded the legion. That is why you are here. We all share this fate, so we must all conquer it. Individually, we have had no success, but united, there is hope."

Mephiston stood motionless, the skulls on his collar let out some steam, as he psychically instructed the librarium's scribe-servitors to enter the room. The doors opened and two grey skinned half-man, half-machine creatures walked in, making only sounds as their mechanisms activated, each holding onto a handle of a huge wooden box, which was very ornate in design. The top was off and in it laid a long sheet of parchment, with writing on it and spaces at the bottom, one for each of the Masters present. They made there way towards the Lord of the Blood Angels first

"My brothers, I propose a pact, a Blood Pact." Dante explained "A sacred alliance between the few of us who share the gene-seed of the our Winged Forefather, that agrees to use our pooled resources to finally find a cure for our unfortunate brothers who can no longer lead the valiant life of a Space Marine, but instead one of a caged animal"

The servitors placed the box to the right of Dante, on the table, before walking to a corner and returning to stand-by mode. The other Masters looked shocked, some taking between themselves, before one stood up, the Master of the Angels Encarmine

"Brother Dante, how is it you expect to pool our resources, when we are spread all over the galaxy fighting in the Emperor's name?"

"Brother Angelus, I propose that we all supply units, as many as we can and wish to provide without jeopardising the effectiveness of our Chapters. With these units I suggest that we create questing parties, each about a company or so big, and give them the task of following evidence, possible leads and rumours, just as the tech-priests of the Adeptus Mechanicus search for STCs. I also expect them to remain true to their vows and protect and aid the Emperor's people and their fellow marines, but the future of our Chapters and their Chapter brothers must be their priority."

Master Angelus sat down and contemplated on what had been said

"Upon accepting this duty and signing this document" a hand motioned towards the parchment to his side "You hereby agree to supply men and equipment how ever many possible, every fifty years to a crusade. Also you agree to share all research you possess on the matter and your Chapters will also be invited every fifty years to visit Baal for, what is to be known as the Ceremony of Fate, where we shall feast and celebrate our fallen brothers."

Taking the quill, Dante signed on the line titled Ruling Lord of Baal

"As Lord of the Blood Angels I have signed this document. I represent the body of our Primarch, but alone, a body is nothing but a shell. Each of us represents a part of our lord, Sanguinius"

He turned to the Master of the Angels Vermillion.

"Brother-Commander Vilitetes, your Chapter trains its recruits by placing them in the same squads as fully-fledged marines and your chapter has never turned down a request for aid from a fellow Chapter. You represent the kinship that Sanguinius shared with his fellow Primarchs, marines and the humans he protected. Do you agree to this alliance?"

The seven foot Commander stood, wearing full power armour and walked to Dante. Then turning in front of the host, he signed the document before replying with a hand on Dante's shoulder and saying

"We are brothers you and I, and until the end that is how we will remain"

He sat back in his chair.

Dante gestured to the next Master on the parchment list

"Commander Darien, the Angels Sanguine have are the embodiment of the same selflessness Sanguinius showed when he attacked the traitor Horus, despite having the knowledge that it would be his demise, so that the Emperor could put an end to the Heresy. The same selflessness your Chapter shows, always fighting battles when the odds are against you, and yet always coming away victorious."

Darien signed with the words "It would disgrace our Primarch if we did not sign such an agreement"

The masters of the Angels Encarmine (according to Dante, the embodiment of their Primarch's amazing psychic abilities, as their Chapter is almost as generically psychic as their Jovian brothers, the Grey Knights), the Blood Drinkers (the loyalty Sanguinius showed to the Emperor, as they are a strict, Codex chapter), the Angels of Fire (vengeance that the Primarch showed in his youth when he single-handedly protected his family), Blood Ravens (determination shown when their Primarch defended the Imperial Gate with his legion alone) and the Eagles of Baal-the youngest of the successor chapters, formed when Dante took command of the Blood Angels 1,100 years previous, who show the duty Sanguinius felt to Humanity.

Finally came to the last Chapter-the Fleshtearers, a Chapter so affected by the Black Rage that it has reduced their once great Chapter to two-fifths of its original size.

"Brother Commander Seth. I know of your Chapter's plight and unusually high rate of marines succumbed by the Black Rage, to expect you to sign this would be foolish and you refusing to agree with not be seen as a selfish, dishonourable or traitorous act, but I will ask anyway, for your Chapters ferociousness and determination would surely be of great use to this cause"

Commander Seth stood, in full armour, still stained from previous battles, and walked towards Dante, speaking as he walked

"Brother Commander, just because my Chapter is smaller than any if yours, that doesn't mean it is not capable and does not recognise it's own brothers, and indeed it's own, flaw. I will die in battle Dante, and when I do I want to die in the glory of battle, fighting along side my brothers, both from my Chapter and from any of our collective Chapters. But more importantly than that, I want to die knowing my Chapter has a future. You have the allegiance of the Fleshtearers Dante, as you all have always had, but now more than ever"

He signed the document as the ninth and final signature and then let out a battle cry they all knew, and to which they all replied-

"By the Blood of Sanguinius!"


	2. Sources Revealed

A toast was drunk by the assembled leaders

"To the Memory of our Father and the Emperor!" they all sang before partaking some wine, which orderly servitors had poured and continued to do so, making sure the cups remained full.

Logistical issues, such as unit allotment and transportation were then arranged between the Lords and their retainers. Commander Dante offered to provide the transportation in the form of a strike cruiser and a battle barge, named _Redemption _and _Might of Sanguinius_ respectively, which he had requested to be constructed by his brothers in the Ultramarines Chapter, the Ultramar system ship yards being known as fine producers of high class Astartes spacecraft. With the history the two Chapters are known to have had, fighting side by side on numerous occasions, notably twice on Armageddon, this was seen as an acceptable gesture between the Lords of Baal and Macragge.

Commander Darien of the Angels Sanguine then rose

"This is all good and well Lord Dante but who is it we give the monumental task of leading the first Quest (the name that they had agreed to refer to these armies as)? I don't think many of us here are in such a position to freely give away a Company Captain"

Cleutin stepped forward to Dante's side and bowed down "May I, my Lord?"

"Of course, old friend" Dante said with a nod of acknowledgement to the very sergeant who had trained Dante as a scout all those years ago and whom had become a close companion to the Chapter Master

"My Lords" Veteran Sergeant Cleutin said, addressing the collective "I have had the honour to be assigned the task of selecting such a leader from our very own ranks. It was by no means an easy task with potential leaders giving their lives to protecting the Imperium, but I have made a selection." He turned to Mephiston, who still stood motionless "Brother-Librarian?"

Taking his queue a silent Mephiston closed his eyes as blue lightning formed around his head and then entered his mouth as he opened it. Then he gave a psychically induced roar, almost deafening the collected leaders, but loud enough so it may be heard on the other side of the heavy stone doors of the grand hall.

"CAPTAIN! YOU MAY ENTER"

The doors behind the Lord of the Eagles of Baal, whose position was at the base of the table, opposite Dante, swung open and a red suit of power armour walked in, a blood red cape flowing behind him. The armour itself was not that of a standard Blood Angel. His armour and cap featured a black flame design around the base of the seemingly new cape and around the captain's ankles; his left knee pad showed his personal heraldic symbol of a diagonal chequered, black and white bar, going left to right, with a blood drop either side, all on a yellow background. The symbol was also replicated on his right shoulder pad, with his name written underneath it "Tyro". His ornate armour featured a crux medallion on a chain hanging from his waist-Terminator Honours, an indication he has, at some point, served in the First Company; his right shoulder pad, yellow bearing the symbol of the Blood Angels, and on the end of his right arm sat a giant power fist-switched off at the moment-with the black flame pattern around the wrist joint, above which the glove was yellow, but below which the armour was red.

The soldier marched to the right hand side of the table and halted with a stamp. He then proceeded to turn and stamp again before removing his helmet and then take up a stance of attention, with the helmet cradled under his left arm.

His hair was black, apart from the grey streaks either side of his head, starting from the temples a working their way backwards. His blue eyes and un-scarred face looked as a forty year old human would look, but as a Blood Angel his age could not even be estimated within fifty years, such is their longevity (a result of their genetic disposition)

Cleutin continued "My Lords, allow me to introduce to you Captain Rotarus Tyro, native of Baal and a Blood Angel of three hundred and forty two years. He has served, with distinction in every type of company-scout, reserve, battle and the First. He has earned over one hundred citations, three purity seals, two Iron Halos and four laurels. Also during his service he has been Standard bearer for our fourth company and some of the tactics he used in the passed are now part of our urban warfare training regime. All in all, he is one of the finest soldiers we have to offer."

"His qualifications are indeed remarkable, but may I ask him a question Sergeant Cleutin?" spoke Master Secutor of the Angels of Fire

"Of Course, My lord"

"Captain Tyro, what are your first orders going to be?"

"Sir, I will take the fleet to the planet of Malini, in the Hegemony system. It is a newly Imperialised system and the planet Malini is believed to be the only source of the Xalitain plant, which can be converted into a clear, viscous fluid, apparently capable of healing most physical injuries. Research is to be carried out and the results sent to Lord Dante. After that, I shall go wherever any research, rumours or even the Emperor's guidance takes me, Sir"

Dante sat forward in his chair "Thank you captain, you are dismissed to prepare for departure after the parade of Angels Fall, in which your force will feature."

"Yes, my Lord" the captain bowed, turned on his heels and went to prepare. Dante stood "Now my fellow Masters, let us celebrate this day with a feast and throw games with the rest of Baal in honour of our fallen brothers, those whom hope now exists and our Primarch's sacrifice!"

They all stood and began to file out of the room, the Master of the Blood Ravens waiting behind the rest for Dante. Cleutin's orders of attention were executed perfectly by the hall guards. Mephiston, Cleutin and Dante began to follow the others out of the southern entrance, at the opposite side of the room, when they were approached.

"Lord Dante, may I have a private word about your lineage research?" asked Master Gabriel of the Blood Ravens

"Certainly brother, Cleutin would you care to release the guards and make sure our esteemed guests don't get lost, we'll be fine here?"

"Consider it done Dante"

The guards followed Cleutin out of the room as the remaining inhabitants slowly walked out of the chamber.

"What is it that troubles you Brother Gabriel?"

"Brother Dante, my Chapter has spent centuries tracing our origins and found nothing, and yet you have found a link between my Chapter and the Great Crusade within two hundred years, how is this possible?"

"Gabriel, the Blood Ravens are a young Chapter and yet to have tap into the vastness of the Universe. It seems we simply had more sources of research that you are yet to possess, but given time Lord Gabriel, you will discover your history"

"My Chapter has been in existence for centuries, even millennia; don't tell me we are young Dante. What are the sources you speak of? Consider telling me as part of the Blood Pact I signed no more than an hour ago."

Dante looked at Mephiston and gave a nod. Before walking to a window in the corridor, and looking across the Fortress-Monastery at the building itself, the Thunderhawk gunships in the sky taking marines to the parade at Angel Falls, celebrations in which the Blood Angels mix with the citizenry of Baal in a celebration of their combined survival and history.

"My Lord Gabriel" Mephiston began in a deep tone "It was during the battle for Armageddon when a company of Blood Angels, led by Commander Dante, a company which I was detailed to, came across another battle. Battles between the traitorous forces of Chaos Space Marines, Emperor curse their souls, and a small force of Eldar from the Ava-Nile craftworld. In such a situation a company alone would not have matched up to two separate forces, so in his wisdom, Commander Dante ordered use all to the aid of the Eldar. Together the Chaos forces were beaten off, but unknown to us the chief farseer and lord of that craftworld was amongst those Eldar we had saved. The way Eldar law works, for each of those Eldar we had helped survive and those whose souls we had prevented from being consumed by the Dark Gods, Commander Dante and his Chapter, we were owed a life debt. It is this debt that was called in by Lord Dante when he began his research, and that farseer told him, and only him, details of the successors of the Blood Angels legion. The use of the farseer's powers in such a way and the information alone was worth all those life debts. That is how you were discovered to be our brothers. Indeed Lord Dante may know more information, but it will be left to his judgement whether or not it should be revealed, and if so when."

Dante returned to the vicinity of the lord of Death and Commander Gabriel, his genetically enhanced hearing had obviously been used during the explanation.

"Brother Gabriel, this has been told to you in confidence, for I do not want others knowing I have used alien forces in such a way. I see this as an exceptionally important issue, and such exceptional solutions must be found. It seems an important issue, so the physical evidence of your ancestry will be given to you before you leave, you have my word"

"I understand brother and thank you" Gabriel said with conviction and a new sense of pride and existence "Now come brothers, let us all give thanks to our Primarch as one, for tomorrow a new era of unity is upon us!"


	3. The Crusade Begins

The Blood Angels paraded in full battle dress through the crowd that had gathered at this yearly spectacle. The companies march from the drop site, in column's five wide, as companies, each led by their captain, chaplain, apothecary and standard bearer, who proudly waves the company colours. Each banner is centuries old and along with the company motif, features the battle honours that company have earn since the very beginning, hence carrying the standard is an immense honour given to a soldier of that company who committed an act of extreme bravery in the face of the enemy, whether it be single handedly saving brother marines or even reclaiming the standard itself, should it fall into enemy hands.

The sight must have been awe-inspiring for the crowd who have gathered in Angel Falls, as they watch company after company march towards the statue of the entire population's saviour, Sanguinius, pay their respects and assemble before the Chapter Master, who was also adorned in his golden battle armour, including the terrifying Death Mask of Sanguinius.

But this time, the ceremony was different, it wasn't only the Blood Angels who had gathered, but companies from the Blood Angel Successor Chapters were present, each representing their own Chapter.

With the Death Company closing the procession it was time for Dante to make his speech

"Today marks an historical day in our existence my fellow brothers, and indeed the population of Baal who are here today, for without you, we could not exist!"

The crowd let off an amazing roar of applause. Indeed, as with all other Space Marine Chapters, the Blood Angels remain very close with the population of their home world, who maintain the sacred sites on Baal, some crew for the Blood Angel fleet and not to mention that the actual marines themselves come from the general population. So such an acknowledgement was obviously good for their pride.

"As you have no doubt noticed," Dante continued "Our fraternal brothers from other Chapters, who can trace their roots back to our Primarch's very legion, have joined us to celebrate our father, but that is not the only reason. We all know our Primarch bestowed upon us an internal test we marines must face together, with our families and battle-brothers, to keep us strong and loyal, but it also causes grief when we lose brothers and sons to it.

But this is no more, for in a moment when we all pay our respects as the Bell of Armaro tolls, a select few of our number from all of our Chapters present begin a quest to find a cure for our brothers, so they once again march along side us. Until then we must continue to fight and prove ourselves. Always remember, The Flaw doesn't make us weak, it makes us stronger because we must fight it every day of our lives! Victory and Glory to the Emperor and Sanguinius!"

Space Marines and civilians alike roared in response to the final line, which symbolised the opening of the celebrations and games which would last for the next seven days and nights

The cheers subsided and the Black bell at the Top of the Tower of Armaro tolled and there was a deadly silence on Baal as they remembered the sacrifice made by the super-human primarch all those millennia ago.

Baal was not the only place that was silent. Throughout the Imperium all Adeptii loyal enough to be wearing the blood red badge of St Sanguinius stopped what they were doing and stood in silence paying their respects. Indeed the only noises heard on the _Might of Sanguinius_ and the _Redemption_, both holding orbit around Baal, was that of the necessary ship systems, all those that could be turned off were off, the ship's master had seen to that.

On the bridge Ship's Master Ailanthus, his flight deck officers and Captain Tyro stood watching the beamed recording of Dante's speech in silence as the bell tolled. They had led the parade this year-a huge honour in itself, but had to leave and miss out on the celebrations this year, for their task was too important to postpone. Every delay could cost the life and sanity of any of his brethren. The captain knew this and looked at the chrono.

1247 hours its digital display showed.

"Ship's Master, start the departure sequence" Captain Tyro instructed

"Aye, aye m'Lord," Master Ailanthus replied turning to the only non-Blood Angel onboard "Navigator, prepare a course for Malini in the Hegemony system"

Without turning around the psychic acknowledged the command and went about His duties. He sat in a chair with numerous wires and connectors linking his head to the chair, and thus the ship's navigational computers. Then he closed his eyes and began to use his extraordinary talent.

Navigators themselves are extremely powerful psychics who are necessary to all Imperial ships, since they are the only collection of humans who possess the ability to see the warp storms and winds (the Warp being the alternate dimension to our galaxy, home of the Dark Gods and Forces of Chaos) which allows them to guide the ship to any destination by psychically locking on to a psychic beacon, whether it be the Astronomican chorus on Terra or a planetary matrix, and then from this beacon using the warp's winds and tides and a variety of calculations to travel vast distances, just like sailors of the pre-20th centuries did with stars and winds.

The Ship Master bellowed more orders out, such as "Release the fuel lines" and "Contact the Redemption and synchronise launch vectors", but the final order of preparing for warp travel was followed by a siren which wailed throughout the vastness of the battle barge. Everyone onboard completed their tasks and then secured themselves for the jump to warp space-an experience that can drive even a Space Marine insane. The last thing to be done was for all view ports to be sealed shut.

"Launch in five, four, three, two, one, GO!" bellowed Master Ailanthus.

Nothing could bee seen from the inside, but had there been any observers they would have saw a warp rift in front of each ship open up and as soon as it was big enough the ships went at maximum thrust into the vortices, which were closed behind them by the Navigators who created them.

Whilst in warp space the crew onboard all went about their duties- weaponry was checked over or repaired if need be, various drill were carried out- boarding, space combat, mid-battle repairs and so on, meals were made and served to the Space Marines contingent and of course daily prayers were recited. All was as you would expect on one of the Emperor's finest battleships, crewed by his loyalist and most elite subjects. That was until a strange signal was picked up by the astropath onboard the _Might of Sanguinius._

"Captain Tyro, report to the bridge please" requested the Ship's Master over the intercom.

Captain Tyro acknowledged the message and left his quarters and made his way to the bridge in his power armour, it being standard doctrine for a Space Marine to always wear his armour during space travel, so should the hull breach the Imperium's elite can survive in vacuum due to their suit's air supply, improving their chances of survival and the Imperium's chances of not losing it's finest warriors in a meaningless way.

"What is it Ailanthus?" He asked as he enter the bridge

"Sir, Astropath Xantes believes he has picked up an Imperial distress call, coming from a system close to our target" Replied the _Might_'scaptain

"Is he still at his post?"

"No sir, he left the conduit and is currently linking himself to the briefing room display module"

"Very well, Master Ailanthus leave your number two in charge, have Librarian Dracul summoned to the briefing room and then follow me"

Ailanthus carried out his orders and walked side-by-side with Tyro down the ships artificially lit corridor, having to avoid walking into three ratings along the way, until they both entered the briefing room. Dracul was already present by the time they arrived.

"Greetings Brother-Captain, I came as quickly as possible"

"Brother-Librarian" Tyro acknowledged with a nod and then turned to the motionless figure of the astropath who stood there silent whilst the message was interpreted by the module. Astropath Xantes was wearing traditional astropath clothing-a crimson robe, lined with golden silk. The hood was down, showing his face- slime yet young for an astropath. Naturally, his eyes were closed- as part and parcel of having the psychic gift of transmitting and receiving telepathic messages from around the galaxy, the powers of the psychic's assimilation to the life of an astropath burnt out his optical nerves, though his powers do allow him to 'see'. To the side of his head was a metal socket-a modification for naval astropaths- to which wires ran to the interpretation module.

"It is done my Lords" announced the astropath

The module automatically started, showing a screen of message's script, which was accompanied by the 'voice' of the transmitting astropath.

"Mayday, Mayday, this is Our Divine Lord's ship Hammer of Judgement, asking for assistance in the Prax system. Our situation is extremely hostile. Our patrol group was ambushed from the asteroid belt between the ice world of Prax and the gas giant Sindor by Ork pirates numbering two capital ships and four full escort complements, curse their souls! We lost four of our six escorts, and our commander told the rest to go to Kuat base and call reinforcements. We've heard no response in four hours and the Orks have begun to close in. We believe they will intend to take us over, but by the Emperor's Throne we will not let the Hammer fall into Ork hands. Please, any receivers pass this on to segmentum command and help us. May the Emperor guide you swiftly to our aid!"

There was no doubt in Captain Tyro's mind of the course of action to be taken

"Astropath, how long ago was that message transmitted?"

"We've been ever so fortunate my Lord; the message is only eight and three quarter hours old"

"Luck isn't an issue; the Emperor has guided us this way. Transmit a reply, tell The Hammer that the Emperor's Astartes are responding, and then announce our intentions to the Redemption; Brother Dracul, chaplains are to go over our company and then ready the brothers to full boarding status. Have them organised into the torpedoes and Thunderhawks; Master Ailanthus set course for Prax and with haste Ship's Master, that ship won't survive another eight and three quarter hours without our help. Today, we go into battle!"

They all left with haste, going to battle stations, and to carry out the Captain's orders. Tyro himself went to his private shrine to pray to the Primarch and Emperor for strength and then wrote a status report which was to be sent to Baal before the assault began.

Two hours later the _Might of Sanguinius _and_ Redemption _arrived back into charted space, broadside to the Ork fleet and the Imperial ship.

"Sensor readings, Master Surveyor?" asked Master Ailanthus

"Sir, two Ork cruisers, both of Dethdeala classification, six Brute Rammers, two Ravager squadrons and three Savage gunships" replied the balding junior officer, whose face featured two obvious bionic eyes, linked to a console

"And the Hammer of Judgement?"

"It appears to have sustained almost crippling damage to the engines and has numerous hull breaches on the lower decks, with more Ork transports flying to and from the capital ships"

Ship's Master Ailanthus turned to Captain Tyro, who was currently the only Space Marine present outside of the boarding torpedoes and Thunderhawk gunships "Orders sir?"

Looking through the viewport with a disgusted look he snarled, briefly showing his Chapter's trademark overdeveloped fangs and turned the ship's Commanding Officer

"Get me and my men as close as you can to the Hammer of Judgement, launching the torpedoes at the lower decks, whilst our gunships will enter at the top of the ship and work our way down. The rest, I leave up to you"

He put on his helmet and left the bridge running towards his self-assigned Thunderhawk

"Aye, aye m'Lord" replied Ailanthus, who turned back to face the ongoing engagement. He took a deep breath and muttered under his breath "Sanguinius give us your might"

"Sir!" shouted the communication's officer-a young officer who's body rejected the Space Marine implants, leaving him with bad mutations on half his body

"What is it Lieutenant?"

"Incoming message on the local comm.-system (a system which requires no psychic help in transmitting images and audio across a small area of space) from the Hammer"

"On screen"

A transparent panel folded down from the bridge's rafters and blinked on to show a bruised and cut Imperial Naval officer.

"Thank the Emperor you arrived, please Sir, you must help us. The Orks, they've, they've…"

Ship's Master Ailanthus could sense the fear in his quivering voice

"Calm yourself Captain and tell me your situation and status"

The officer on screen took a deep breath and composed himself.

"It's Lieutenant Sir, Captain Ko'Iron died in the initial Ork bombardment, however, we've sealed off the lower twelve decks, Orks have taken them, there are fears they'll break through the bulkhead doors and swarm the lower decks. They're as of yet attempted to invade the upper part of the ship"

"Well Lieutenant sit tight and keep them at bay for as long as you can, we'll be there shortly. Be strong in your Faith Lieutenant"

The screen went blank and Ailanthus felt for the Lieutenant, only able to imagine how hard it must be for a junior officer to be in charge of a battleship. He needed help and Ailanthus was going to provide it, or die trying.

"Pilot!" he yelled "Full speed ahead, get us as close to the Hammer as you can and quickly; Lieutenant Morius instruct the Redemption to use the Bombardment cannon on those Ork capital ships, it's Thunderhawks are to be act as ordinance defence; Master Gunner, when we are in range use every and all weapons on those escort squadrons, remember the salvoes of torpedoes are Space Marines, get them launched as soon as possible, and with minimal chance of interception; Surveyor, keep me posted on enemy movements and the status of the Hammer and Commander Faultus.."

"Yes sir?" replied the number two

"Tell the gun crews, first kills in each squadron win double rations for that crew."

Number Two just smirked at the use of such a basic psychological technique for driving the crew, normally reserved for the Imperial Navy, not the better trained crews of an Astartes vessel.

The manoeuvres began with the _Might of Sanguinius _raising the power output of its reactors so not only would it move faster, but so the bombard cannons and all weapons systems could be brought online. Meanwhile _Redemption _showed off its agility and the abilities of its crew as it banked off away from the accompanying battle barge to get a firing position in the aft blind spot of the two Ork Capital ships. The captain just had one thought in his mind- "I hope we're not too late"…


	4. Liberating the Hammer

"L-minus three minutes and counting" the intercom chirped.

Inside the boarding torpedo was silence, its inhabitants-Squad Invictor of the Blood Angels, the only Terminator squad sanctioned to the 'Tyro Quest', as it has become to be known, sat in prayer and doing final weapons checks. All five Terminators stood secured on the inside wall of the torpedo, each equipped with the most powerful weaponry in their Chapter along with their ancient Terminator battle suits. Their combined age was 1,245, each having earned the right to be permitted to use such sacred technology.

Veteran Sergeant Tobias, squad Invictor's leader and also nominated section leader for those forces boarding by torpedo, waited patiently as he felt the giant torpedo being loaded into the chamber of the _Might of Sanguinius. _It was not his first time in a boarding torpedo; it was something his duty as a First Company Blood Angel expected him to do every time a space hulk, a warp created amalgamation of asteroid and ship, appeared in human space, in systems local to Baal. Such encounters often meant he was often cleansing the corridors and rooms inside it of genestealers, whilst having other priorities to think about, such as retrieving a computer module, or starting detonation sequences. No, Tobias was a veteran in all sense of the word, unlike his fellow squad mate, Brother Maugan. Maugan had just earned his place in Invictor during his time on Armageddon, in the legendary Captain Tycho's Third Company, when he led his Assault team into the middle of a heavily fortified Ork fortress, along with the company commander. Between Maugan's assault squad and Captain Tycho's command squad, the camp's inhabitants had been decimated in 31 minutes. Timing had meant that this time was his first boarding action.

The displays of his squad's vitals showed Maugan's heart rate to be higher than the rest. Looking across at the helmet of Maugan, Sergeant Tobias broke the silence in order to calm his fellow Marine down, improving his chances of seeing the day through.

"Brother Maugan, have you given prayers to the Emperor and Sanguinius?"

"As set down by the Chapters Rites of War, sergeant" Assured the youngest of the team, at only one hundred and fourteen.

"Have you eaten both of the meals of today?" the Sergeant asked, looking for a reason why Maugan's heart-rate was so high

"Yes sergeant, at 1300 and 2100"

Unable to perform spiritual checks without and satisfied it wasn't a chemical reaction to the meals they'd been partaking and it wasn't a struggle of confidence or faith, Sergeant Tobias had no reason to put it down to an unusual case of nerves, but didn't chance it and offered a silent prayer to the Primarch to protect Maugan from the Black Rage before he spoke once more.

"Worry not my brother and allow yourself a moment of peace, this will be like any other battle, except in close quarters and as for the launch- just like riding a scorpion chaser on Baal, like every Blood Angel used to do when they were in training. Everyone else here and the deck below are calm and focused, you should be too"

"Yes Sergeant"

The intercom buzzed once more "L-minus one minute and counting"

Brother Maugan had that spark of brilliance radiating from him. Sergeant Tobias made a mental note to keep an eye on him, to make sure he gets to lead his own squad of terminators some day. He then opened the general channel for his section:

"Remember brothers, if it's green and ugly, put it out of its misery, it's your duty as artists!" Tobias joked, playing on the artistic personality each Blood Angel attains through longevity, to which the response was laughter. The internal chrono of his visor displayed number blinking from ten downwards "For our brothers!"

The torpedo engines lit up and began delivering its deadly cargo towards its intended target, along with the rest of the salvo.

"Torpedoes away sir" reported Ships Master Ailanthus

"Very well Ailanthus. Emperor's Strength" replied Captain Tyro onboard his Thunderhawk.

"Emperor's Strength" replied Ailanthus, cutting the line.

Tapping the communications rune on his helmet side, Tyro began giving last orders as he walked from the hold to the small cockpit, containing two space marine pilots, each adorned in their power armour, their company shoulder pad showing squadron number and their chapter symbol, but comprised of sharper edges, and less gentle curves around the blood drop and the wing tips.

"All squadrons launch and go reap as much havoc as you desire! First squadrons remember, play catch up, and protect those torpedoes before deploying your troops. The rest of you descend to the lower decks as quickly as you can, clearing floor by floor. Pilots, once empty, your gunship is your blade-make sure those green skinned monstrosities taste its cold steel! I don't need to remind you all of how important our success here, may the Emperor's Strength be with you all!"

Acknowledgements were made by the squadron leaders and the first waves, led by Tyro's command gunship, aptly named _Red Crusader_, all took off and swarmed out with such precision, expected of the Imperium's elite, that the craft launched a squadron at a time, in row formation, leaving no more than three metres gap between wing tips. The flight flew at full thrust towards the _Hammer of Judgement_, following the tails left by the boarding torpedoes. When close enough the four Thunderhawks in _Red Crusader's_ flight peeled off and made way towards the boarding torpedoes starboard. They remained in their pairs as _Red Crusader_ shot past remaining on course for the _Hammer's _landing bay, located under the bridge, and each pair took up standard escorting positions, their talented pilots matching speed and trajectory of their charges, not yet having to intercept any Ork "fighta-bomberz", as the Orks called their craft. The second flight all took up escorting flight paths, whilst the remaining flight homed in on the _Hammer_.

Captain Tyro opened up a link to the _Hammer of Judgement_

"This is Captain Tyro of the Emperor's Astartes Blood Angels Chapter calling the Hammer of Judgement, please respond."

The reply came straight away

"I read you Captain Tyro, this is Ranking Lieutenant Ibrahim Taa'lath on the Hammer of Judgment's bridge, go ahead my lord"

"Lieutenant listen to me carefully, have you picked up signals of ordinance coming from the Might of Sanguinius?"

There was a brief pause and then an angry response

"What in the name of Holy Terra is the meaning of this Captain? Why are you firing upon us? Explain your actions or…"

"Shut up Lieutenant and listen! Do not, I repeat NOT, fired upon those torpedoes, they contain my fellow brothers onboard, shooting them down will have you executed for treason by my hand. They are targeted at your lower infested decks with the mission to cleanse them. Also I require you to clear your aft docking bays, as I have numerous gunships carrying marines who need to land, now step to it Lieutenant and I'll forgive your earlier outburst!"

Tyro broke the link and cursed under his breathe at the Lieutenant's naive reaction at the boarding torpedoes, how dare he think the Blood Angels, or any of their brother Chapters would turn away from the Emperor's light and attack a ship-of-the-line.

"Captain!" shouted one of the pilots

Tyro looked forward through the transparisteel view port. The pilot glanced at the captain's helmet, through his own, before returning his view to the giant vessel they were closing in on

"Sir, touch-down in four minutes, seventeen seconds"

Tyro tapped the pilot on the shoulder and returned to the hold

"Thank you pilot"

In the hold, his honour guard were waiting there, along with Librarian Dracul, Sanguinary Priest Augustine, and Chaplain Barthos

"Arm yourselves brothers and prepare yourselves for combat. We deploy in five minutes"

They all released their restraints and prepped their weaponry and equipment, the Chaplin offering final prayers.

The Thunderhawk landed, its prow ramp lowered, allowing Tyro and his retinue to disembark and wait as the other Thunderhawks landed and opened up their holds. Meanwhile Lieutenant Taa'lath had considered it his duty to be there for the arrivals. He stood nervous, more than he'd ever been before, even during his interview for his current position. The Space Marines assembled in front of Captain Tyro, in perfect columns. It seemed odd to Ibrahim Taa'lath, with squads in different markings and colours, yet all answering to one commander. It probably was something unusual, but Ibrahim wasn't sure, he'd never saw a Space Marine with his own eyes until now.

The proximity alarm sounded in the torpedo indicating breach was less than a minute away. All torpedo marine racks went through the automated sequence of in rotating 90ْْ into the middle isle of the torpedo, each still holding its space marine tightly.

The external lascannons began spitting their laser death onto the ships hull, with no hope of penetrating it, but it does decrease the chance of the torpedo not breaching and crushing itself, and all in it, with its own thrust. In side the racks began to release their cargo in a perfect, breaching line formation, allowing ammunition to be loaded into weapons and safety catches to be released. Each squad leader often said something to his men about now, but Ranking Sergeant Tobias was unorthodox, he remained quiet, allowing the marines under his command to prepare themselves, calibrate gun sights. In his experience he has seen, even with Space Marines, final orders can take up valuable prep time and may rattle the younger marines.

Then the torpedoes, and the ship itself, shuddered as the warheads went straight through the ship's armoured hull and stopped with the entire warhead inserted in the ship. The warhead, as per boarding sequence was thrust further forward at high speed by hydraulic arms, piercing the corridors other wall, but as it did the grenade launchers mounted just behind the tip began discharging their rounds down either side of the torpedo, clearing the way for the boarding parties with a mixture of scare grenades, mini-frag grenades, photon flares, and gas bombs.

One the green light on the internal compartments was lit, Tobias checked the sonar readings- hostiles, numerous. This section of deck which his squad was instructed to clear was full of hostiles, assuming there were no guardsmen present still fighting the horde off. He expected no less than the toughest section for his terminators. He hit the door release button and turned behind him

"You see a greenskin-nail him! ONTO VICTORY MY BROTHERS!" he screamed as he exited down the ramp and swung around to his right and started to let his storm bolter do its job.

The Orks had begun to surge forwards towards the torpedo and upon seeing the giant red Space Marines charge out of the torpedo had begun firing wildly towards them whilst still running, in an attempt to claim the kill and be "the 'Ardest", but deep down the Orks wanted to fight up close and personal, just how they liked it. Sergeant Tobias and his squad were more than happy to oblige. Tobias was keeping to the right hand side of the corridor, his storm bolter unleashing its deadly ammunition at high rates, so high, Tobias saw his visors ammo counter scroll down from triple figures. He knew he'd need to reload when he made contact, but that didn't bother him for behind him, and to the right of the corridor Brother Leonardo was walking slowly towards the Orks with his assault cannon hurling almost ten bullets per second out of the eight revolving barrels which erupted in the green mass, blocking the corridor in front of his Sergeant

Tobias was a mere three metres away from the orks as his gun clicked empty and a signal on his visor was flashing red. He ignored it, simply dropping the gun to the ground and swinging his power sword with an upwards motion of his left hand, the blue blade crackling with energy as it sliced through two orks in one go, before his right hand joined the left on the grip. He began to flow through the movements of his sword drills which has made him Company duellist back when he was in the battle companies during the yearly games at Angels Fall decades ago. The corridor was filled with sounds, enough to deafen a man without auto-senses- The ork yells, and screams as they dropped their guns and fought with crude axes, swords, or even their bare fists; Tobias' yells as he brought the power sword down on a bulky ork, severing him from clavicle to pelvis. Leonardo was now in the think of it too, grabbing the skull of an Ork with his power fist and pulling the ork towards him as his thrust his assault cannon into the orks chest and squeezed the trigger sending shards of bone and green blood and flesh in every conceivable direction.

Then Tobias saw the key to winning this round of fighting as a two and a half metre tall Ork came running through the smaller Orks-the leader, or "Nob" as the Ork language labelled them. He was pulling Orks away from Tobias yelling

"Back off you lot, da beaky wiv da sword is mine!"

Some of them did as they were told as started to gang up on Leonardo, hacking away at his armour as he fought bravely on, either ripping apart Orks with his power fist or, after slamming a new drum into his cannon, shredding their bodies with bullets, others got in the way and ended up on the wrong end of Tobias' sword, or their leader's attitude.

Sergeant Tobias saw the ork hurtle towards him, a huge axe raised ready to come down on him, his power sword, gripped down by his waist, facing forward. His tactical knowledge assumed that with the combined effort of the weight of that blade and the Ork's strength that could crack through certain parts of his armoured suit, especially if the earlier Ork bullets had worn parts of the suit thin. He waited and then with a well placed and timed strike he brought his sword up in an arc as the Ork began to bring the axe down, and severed the orks wrist, causing the blade to drop to the floor, with a giant green hand still gripping the handle tight. The Ork ignored the injury and body checked Tobias into the wall before headbutting, and cracking Tobias helmet and visor. The Blood Angel used his free hand and superhuman strength and began punching the Orks gut and when he had enough room he let his armoured gauntlet connect with the Orks jaw, snapping the bone and turning it's battlecry into a gurgle and blood seeped into the Orks mouth.

As his assailant staggered back from the blow Tobias felt his hearts beat faster and harder, his hearing started to mute and his blood felt as if it were on fire. Sanguinius' gift of ferocity equal to no other was upon him. He tore off his broken helmet, throwing it to the deck, and still facing the ork, clenched his fists, tensing most of his upper body muscles, brought his head down slightly, took in a deep breathe and let out a tremendous roar, bearing his vampiristic fangs for all to see. Brother Loenardo just stood and watched, surrounded by carcasses of Orks, as his squad leader's now visible neck muscles looked more like tree roots and his sergeant flipped the power sword around in his hand so the blade was behind him, then brought that hand up across the golden aquila on his chest and with the point at the end of the blue bladed sword faced the giant Ork, crackling with little forks of lightning along the edges, Tobias plunged the sword through the Orks chest, pinning it against the corridor wall.

Energy began to constantly surge into the green body, the Ork convulsing and screaming in agony, but Tobias didn't retract the blade, instead he let go and began to throw punches into the now stationary target, Leonardo heard bones crack over and over. Finally Tobias ended it-His hand went around the lower part of the Orks face and began to squeeze. The Ork yelled louder, cursing in the Ork dialect, as his skull was being crushed. After fracturing the skull he turned away from the Ork and gave a quick finishing blow with the ball of his armoured fist smashing the lower skull, sending shards of bone into the Ork's spine, killing him instantly.

Tobias removed his sword, allowing the lifeless body to fall to the floor, and stared at a motionless Leonardo. His breathing began to slow down as he picked up his damaged helmet, fixed it onto his belt and his storm bolter which he reloaded.

"Let us clear the rest of the deck and meet with the others, Leonardo"

The terminator just nodded and followed sergeant Tobias past the green pile of flesh that covered the floor.


End file.
